M'lady The Magician: Mistletoe and Twine
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: The corrupt magician blood of Princess Danielle's twin sister drives her to serve as Sylvia Drake's evil minion as The Duchess Of Wysteria. Not only that, but defeat Lady Soulblood and The Stormhunter; Or their true selves in their home kingdoms. OCS TEMPORARILY CLOSED
1. Corruption

_M'lady The Magician – Mistletoe and Twine_

"_Why don't you just come live with me, Brecken, and live your life as the true Celestian you are?"_

"_I refuse to accept my Celestian blood, Danielle, for I am.. A.. Magician.."_

❄Brecken Daysthistle's Perspective ❄

Hello, new friend! My name is Brecken Daythistle. I am an Ice Wizard, I kid you not. People tend to mistake me for a Lifey when they hear my name. Thistles are such pretty plants..

So… I'm fourteen years old and really, really happy. Eccentric, even, as some of my peers say. I have a Chrismoose named Chris, or Christopher, and the cutest Snow Serpent I got in a pet trade with this very kind witch girl for my black cat. His name is Lord Kitty and he likes to wrap himself around my ankles and wrists and help me in battle.

I'm a bit of a newbie, but I dress in an elegant hat, and Dragonspyreon Dragoon Garments and Captain's Boots for my body and feet. In an icy blue for the base color and white for the trim. My hair is snow white and shoulder length, my lips pink, and my eyes friendly and icy blue. My wand is a snow crystal and can freeze Pyromancers if it touches them.

My family is of royalty, but I daren't join them. I don't need to be pampered to be happy.. My sister is the princess of Celestia, and her boyfriend is the prince of Dragonspyre with his brother. My sister's name is Danielle Moondreamer and her boyfriend Blake Stormhunter. He has two cousins related to the King of Grizzleheim.

I opened the door of my dorm and stepped out, only to step into something cold and icy like my own skin. A web of some kind. It stunned me, and when I touched it, it made the same sound as being hit with the Frost Bite spell, or any other over time Ice damage spell.

I cringed and fell to my knees.

"W-What is this?"

I felt my body changing, the tone of my voice, a lot of things… I was no longer just Brecken Daythistle.

I stood up and brushed off my blue and black corset. Damn, my head hurt! I looked down at my school-girl style skirt, which was held up by garter straps, and I looked and my high-heeled boots. I held my fingers out in a half-square and any icy sheet formed before me. I held it in front of my like a mirror and looked in. My black mask was still there, good… It made my eyes a piercing white color and shielded my identity. Not to mention, my mini top hat was still in place.

I am the Dark Magician blood in Brecken that has just awoken.


	2. I live only to serve you

I looked at the icy pendant lying on my chest as it glowed fiercely. Odd as it is, I knew what it meant.

•°•

"I'm here, Ma'am." I curtsied before Lady Sylvia Drake the Wraith in her quarters.

"_**Good.. You can already read the signs of when I am summoning you.." **_She hissed, but in a somewhat good way._** "You know a Blake Stormhunter, do you not?"**_

"The Prince? He's my twin sister's boyfriend-"

"_**SILENCE! You will not speak unless spoken to, and answer with only what is relevant.."**_

I straightened up.

"_**He and Prince Wolf Battleblade rule over Dragonspyre…. Do you know what world we are in now?"**_

"Dragonspyre, Ma'am."

"_**CORRECT! And do you know who their cousins are?"**_

"Princesses Jasmine Soulblood and Alyssa Unicornblade.. Their grandfather is King Valgard Goldenblade.."

"_**Listen closely.."**_ She said as she crept around me. _**"You WILL serve as my minion, using this secret identity you have now. You WILL because you've been corrupted anyways, and are not your regular self.."**_

"As you wish, ma'a-"

"_**SILENCE!... You will be The Duchess Of Wysteria."**_

Wysteria? Why such a lowly world?

..

I daren't speak to her out loud.

"_**You will be the Duchess Of Wysteria, because that is where you will earn the title.. It is such a small and weak world; it will be easy to take over. This is how you will make yourself known to the Spiral.. Much like that Lady Soulblood and The Stormhunter… Possibly….. Madame Anvilblood."**_

Lady Soulblood? Why would she speak of such a dangerous person? She's vile, evil, wicked, a thief, and works for Malistaire. I know a little about The Stormhunter, he's definitely associated with Lady Soulblood. __However… I know nothing about any Madame Anvilblood. I remember when I was eight, there was a Death Student named Llewella Anvilblood that was Malistaire's favorite student.. No! What am I thinking? That was six years ago..

"_**You must be careful when you overthrow Wysteria, there's a magical school there.. (Although it's students and staff are WEAK..) Start by defeating Belladonna Crispie, The headmistress, and then each of the teachers, one by one. You'll have your own **_**army**_** of withering students by the time the other worlds try to intervene."**_

•°•

That's weird. How did I get on the floor? What is this pendant? Did I make it out of that weird icy wbe thing in front of me? I tend to do that kind of thing…. Oh dear. Well I better go do my homework now. So long, friend.


	3. OC forum

So I have decided to start accepting OC's into the story. Note that if you are accepted, you may also appear in _The Seventh Dreaming (The Halfblood), Prince of Destruction (The Relationship Between Mentor and Apprentice) or the M'lady the Magician_ series, as they are all Wizard101 series that cross over into eachother. (The actual series of each story is of course, outside the parenthesis.) You could also appear in _Joisy VS. Jasmine_, which is a Toontown-Wizard101 crossover story. So keep that in mind before you apply.

Here's the forum:

Full name:

Age:

Home world:

Appearance:

Signature clothing:

Weapon: (wand, staff, sword, etc)

Pets or Mounts:

Personality:

Back story:

Markings:

School:

Level:

Relationship:

Other:

_**SPECIAL:**_ (This is a special spot in case you wanted to be an authority in a world, too. This space is **optional.** If you choose to use it, select **one** of the following worlds AND status below and erase all others)

Open _**special**_:

Grizzleheim:

(Girls) Duchess, Marchioness, Countess, Baroness

(Boys) Duke, Marquess, Count, Baron

Dragonspyre:

(Girls) Duchess, Marchioness, Countess

(Boys) Duke, Marquess, Count

Celestia:

(Girls) Duchess, Marchioness, Countess

(Boys) Duke, Marquess, Count

Wysteria:

(Girls) Marioness, Countess, Baroness

(Boys) Marquess, Count, Baron

Krokotopia:

(Girls) Duchess, Marioness, Countess, Baroness

(Boys) Duke, Marquess, Count, Baron

Marleybone:

(Girls) Marioness, Countess, Baroness

(Boys) Marquess, Count, Baron

Mooshu:

(Girls) Princess (Possibly Empress)

(Boys) Prince (Possibly Emperor)

Zafaria:

(Girls) Marioness

(Boys) Marquess

Avalon:

(Girls) Baroness

(Boys) Baron

Anything not on the list is unavailable.


End file.
